The fight of two!
by kyou-kuns girlfriend
Summary: A new boy comes to school and he is obviously in love with sakura...what will Li Syaoran do about it? R&R plez read first ccs ficcy! SxS
1. Default Chapter

Okay this is going to be my first cardcaptor story so pleaz bare with me!!!!!  
  
DC: kyou-kuns girlfriend does not own ccs  
  
I wish I did T.T (crying face)  
  
DC: well too bad :P  
  
T.T  
  
Chapter 1: Liran  
  
"Sakura..." a voice called from a top of Tokyo Tower  
  
A girl with short brown hair and bright emerald eyes turned around swiftly to see a shadowy figure in the far distance.  
  
"W-who are you?" the girl asked with fright in her voice  
  
"Sakura..." the voice called once more as it faded away.  
---  
A girl sat up in her bed, her hair was a dull brown, and her eyes a faded emerald.  
  
"SAKURA YOUR GONNA BE LATE!!!!!" a small lion like stuff animal yelled  
  
"Wha?" sakura asked as she sprang up out of bad, "LATE??!! AGAIN??!"  
  
Sakura ran into the bathroom as she grabbed he school uniform for Tomoeda elementary. After she dressed she quickly braided her hair, and ran down the stairs for breakfast.  
---  
"Well............look what the monster drug in" remarked Touya, Sakura' s old brother  
  
"TOUYA!!!!WAIT!" sakura screamed as she grabbed her pancakes off the counter  
  
Touya smirked and grabbed his backpack as he walked toward the door, "you better eat fast monster it's time for school," with that Touya walked out the door leaving sakura to her "cold" pancakes.  
  
"Touya! You meanie!!" sakura shouted and she quickly turned to her dad, "thanks for making me breakfast dad...sorry I can't eat it I'm late!"  
  
Sakura' s dad fujitaka smiled, "well then you better get a move on.."  
  
Sakura smiled as she hurriedly put her skates on, grabbed her backpack and glided out the door. _'I don't know what it is about dad...he's just so nice...'_ Sakura thought. Sakura eyes widen as she screamed,  
  
"TOUYA!! I TOLD YOU TO WAIT" sakura skated fast as she tried to catch up with Touya, "Touya...MEANIE!" Sakura said as she caught up with him.  
  
Touya smirked as he looked at sakura from his bike," looks like you're out of shape eh...monster?"  
  
Just then a boy with sliver hair rode his bike up next to Touya.  
  
Sakura gasped and blushed, "Y-yukito! H-hi!"  
  
Yukito smiled, "you picking on Sakura again Touya?" yukito asked  
  
Touya shrugged, "nope"  
  
Sakura glared and Touya, "ARE TOO!" she screamed  
  
Yukito laughed, "your really cute sometimes Sakura"  
  
Sakura blushed, "thank you"  
  
Touya simply laughed, "you called that thing cute?!' he said as he turned the corner to go to his high school Seijyo high.  
  
"TOUYA!" Sakura said as she turned her head.  
  
BAM  
  
Sakura rammed into a tree and fell backwards.  
  
"Ow..." Sakura said as she held her head.  
  
Suddenly there was a hand in her face. Sakura blinked and looked up, A boy her age was standing there he had orange hair and reddish brown eyes.  
  
"Do you did so help?" he asked  
  
Sakura blushed but let the boy help her up, "ummmm... my names Sakura" she mumbled  
  
"Huh?" he asked but looked at his watch, "oh great I'm going to be late!!!!" he scream as he ran off leaving Sakura with a blank face.  
  
After standing there for sometime dumb founded before she hurried off to her school.  
---  
Once sakura reached the school she noticed her best friend, Tomoyo Daidoji standing by the school entrance.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo!" Sakura said as she waved.  
  
Tomoyo smiled and walked over to Sakura," Come' on sakura we'll be late" Tomoyo said as she grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her into school. Tomoyo and Sakura took their seats just as the bell rang. Mr. Terada walked into the class put his stuff down and looked up,  
  
"Class today we have a new student...plez come in"  
  
a boy with orange hair and reddish brownish eyes walked in all the girls blushed except Sakura and Tomoyo. _'That's that boy from this morning'_ Sakura though as she looked deep into the boys eyes.  
  
"Umm...my names Liran Hatoshiwa...it's nice to be here, "he said while he bushed.  
  
"Well hello Liran welcome to this school you my sit were ever you would like to." Mr. Terada said  
  
Liran walked to the back and sat right in front of Sakura, before he sat down Sakura gave him a small smile and he blushed. With that Li Syaoran glared at Liran and glared back.  
  
Stupid right? Well pleaz read and review I tried really hard on this!!!! Well I hope you think it's good!  
  
see ya! 


	2. Cafitera mob of girls

Okay I'm back to write the second chapter! I would like to thank all reviewers!  
  
Ya'll all made writing this story seem brighter, I'm glad you like it! The 2nd cardcaptor movie just came out in America just to let all cardcaptor fans know that!  
  
DC: kyou-kuns girlfriend doesn't own card captors  
  
--; On with the ficcy  
  
(-)(-)(-)  
  
Through out class Liran keep sneaking secret glances at sakura, every once in awhile she would notice him looking at her and smile warmly at him, causing him to blush.  
  
One other person noticed to.  
  
Li.  
  
Every time he would catch Liran looking at Sakura he would send a death glare that is only known in the depths of hell.  
  
Later on the lunch bell rang dismissing everyone from class. Sakura walked over to Tomoya soon followed by Li.  
  
"Tomoyo what are you get for lunch today?" Sakura asked  
  
"I dunno maybe some sushi and rice balls...you?" Tomoyo said while she glance at Liran, "Hey why don't we see if.... ummmm...Liran wants to sit with us?"  
  
Li turned around and death glared at the boy.  
  
Sakura smiled and walked over to Liran, "Hello...my names Sakura.... wanna be friends?"  
  
Liran looked up and blushed, "y-yea..."  
  
Sakura smiled warmly, "then do you want to come eat with me and my friends at lunch?"  
  
Liran nodded slowly as a blush crept across his face.  
  
Sakura jumped up and down in excitement, "well come' on!" sakura ran over to Tomoya, "This is my friend Tomoyo and this is Li"  
  
Liran glared at Li.  
  
Li glared back.  
  
"Well we better get a move on lunch is all ready half way through with," Tomoyo stated  
  
Sakura nodded and ran out the door followed by everyone else. Once inside the cafeteria Tomoyo and Sakura went and got there lunches while Li and Liran waited.  
  
Li glared at Liran.  
  
"Why are you always glaring at me?" Liran asked  
  
"......"  
  
"Did I do something?"  
  
"No," was Li's only answer.  
  
"Then wh-"Liran was cut off by Li talking  
  
"Do you like Sakura?" Li asked his hands folded  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you like Sakura? Well...do you???"  
  
Liran blushed and looked down.  
  
"You do..."  
  
"Yea...so what?"  
  
"Well...then you have some competition..." as Li said this he slightly blushed.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo over to the table with there lunches in there hands.  
  
"So Liran where did you move from?" Sakura said as she sat down.  
  
Li glared at Liran as he spoke, "I came from America, the reason I moved from America was because my dad was going to get a better job if he moved to Japan."  
  
"Oh...I see." Tomoyo said  
  
Just then a mob of girls walked over to Liran and the all turned scarlet.  
  
"Uh...Liran...will you go out with me?" One girl asked  
  
"NO ME!" a girl shouted!  
  
Soon many "no me"s followed and the mob of girl began kicked screaming and pulling each other's hair. Liran, Li, Sakura, and Tomoyo stared in disbelief.  
  
"Well it looks like your quite popular with the girls Liran," Tomoyo stated  
  
(-)(-)(-)  
  
Okay thank you to all who reviewed to my story ya'll really cheered me on...to tell the truth all stories I've written before sucked sweatdrop well anyways I hope ya'll all enjoys this chapter...sorry it took so long I had to rewrite it the first one was really bad...anyways I better get started on the third chapter! 


End file.
